Speech and voice recognition technologies have found increased usage in many and varied applications as the technology underlying speech recognition has become more advanced. For example, speech recognition technology is used in speech-to-text applications, telephonic interactive voice response (IVR) applications, speech command applications, etc. One potential application involves the use of speech recognition technology to authenticate the identity of a person, or speaker, using his or her speech, including the content of his or her speech.
Current speaker authentication systems may suffer from serious deficiencies, such as unacceptably low accuracy when attempting to identify a speaker based on his or her speech. Such deficiencies can yield devastating results if these systems are used in dangerous environments, such as the authentication of prisoners in a prison for the purpose of determining whether to provide the prisoner with a particular service. The deficiencies in current systems can also adversely affect the service provided by businesses that rely on speech recognition technology to authenticate the customers, or other individuals, associated with their business. Current systems may also lack customizable settings including, but not limited to, the ability to adjust the stringency with which a speaker is authenticated. Due to the lack of customizable settings, current systems may fail to be versatile enough for use in varied environments.